The Beatles Story Without A Name
by Shortyblackwell
Summary: OK, the Beatles get a cool box in their fan mail, they wondered who it was for and something happened. it's a time traveling story except the "Girl" in question doesn't go back in time! It's kinda confusing, so try not to just skim it! NOT ATU!
1. Chapter 1

George and Ringo stared at what they hoped to be for them. it was a large box with, what they noticed was, multi-colored with each of their favorite colors. Blue for Paul, red for Ringo, purple for George, and green for John. Ringo stared at the red side of the box, he thought he saw a man's face in the reflection.

"What you doin, Ring?" George said squinting like Ringo at the box.

"I...Can't you...a face in the...reflection..." Ringo stammered, "I suppose not..."

George looked over at Paul, he was looking into the box as well.

"What are you doin? do you see a face too?"

"Yes and she's very attractive."

"what...Any way...who is this box for?" George asked.

"I don't know, maybe we should try to figure it out." John said grabbing the other two...wait...where's RINGO?

RINGO'S POV

I was leaning against the red part of the box. i soon kinda fell into it. i found i was in 1887. the face i saw in the reflection was the one and only, Sherlock Holmes. I felt kinda Stupid around him to say the least. it was odd.

"Who _are_ you? You aren't a spy of my brother's, are you?" Sherlock said.

"Uh, no, I'm Richard Starkey..." I don't know why i said my real name, i guess it just seemed right to tell him my real name.

"well I'm-"

"Sherlock Holmes, Consulting Detective. I've read all about you."

"Where have you- WATSON! Have you gone so far as to publish my cases?"

"No, Holmes He's probably read them from the news papers."

"No, i doubt he reads those, no offence but you don't seem like the smartest person." I wanted to kick him in the shins.

PAUL'S POV

I looked at john and told him it wasn't labeled.

"Maybe we should open it!" George suggested.

"Alright," i said trying to open it on the blue side. but then i noticed Ringo's side was all at once white.

"that's weird..." i said to George, "Look at the red side! It's now white!"

"No it was always white!" George said.

"Alright!" i said going back to my side. i touched the blue paper and it rippled, i looked at my hand, and blinked a couple of times. i touched it again, and my hand went through the paper.

"What?" i slid my arm through the paper to see if I've just lost it. I ended up going through it completely, and leaving the world i knew behind me. I saw this small garden with a nice looking girl sitting admiring the flowers, and eating a small sandwich.

"I don't know which is prettier, you, or the flowers."

"and i don't know which is cheesier, my food, or you!"

"What's your name, love?"

"What's your origin, dear?"

"Liverpool, England. what's your name?"

"Jeanne, what's yours?"

"Paul, I think i'll call you Jenny!"

"Would you like to tell me your last name?"

"Oh, McCartney!

"Lovely!"

"What's yours?"

"Pompadour"

"Oh, Like Lady De Pompadour! I get it!"

"What do you mean, like? I am!"

"Oh, Well what year is it?"

"1741, why?"

"Well i thought i was in 1964..."

"Really, why would you think that? Have you been drinking, Mr. McCartney?"

"No, I haven't!"

* * *

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_** Author's**_**_ Note:_** John ends up where and (obviously) when I live. Unless I'm In La-La Land!

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

"MAN I'M NOT GOIN IN THERE! IT ATE RINGO, AND PAUL, IT AIN'T GETTING A SLICE OF GEORGIE TOO!" I yelled.

"Oh, YES YOU ARE!" John yelled with a swift push I fell into the abyss of nothingness. I soon realized I was yelling for no apparent reason, I opened my eyes and saw Ringo standing next to a man with a pipe hanging out of his mouth. I closed my eyes again.

"Ringo, whe-where am I?" I asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"London, England 1877. Where else?" The man said.

"How on earth did I get here?" I asked Ringo.

"You went through the box." Ringo said calmly.

"Then where's Paul? He went through the box too! And...And-did you re-replace Me?" I asked.

"No, This, This is Sherlock Holmes! The one and only Consulting Detective!" Ringo said excitedly.

"Oh, I see, I just hit the side of the box and as I did, I blacked out! and now i'm in a dream! this isn't happening!" I said.

"Nope, try again!" Ringo said.

"Wha..?" I started.

"Nope, Welcome to a new reality!"

"Watson, You might want to put some tea on for our new guest..." Sherlock yelled.

"New...Guest, when did he get here? Oh, Never mind! Hello, I'm Dr. John Watson, uh, his friend." I shook the hand that was held out to me. I started to stare. Ringo cleared his throat, and motioned to my hand.

"Oh, sorry," I let go of his hand, "I'm George, George Harrison."

"Great to finally meet you! Your friend has said a whole lot about you!"

"Really, Oh, Ringo, you didn't have to ramble on about me!"

"Who's Ringo? Richard, is he talking about you?" Watson said.

"Oh, yes, it's a moniker."

"Oh, that makes sense." said Sherlock.

* * *

JOHN'S POV

George disappeared into the box just like the other three. I saw the purple color fade just like the other sides, and I went around the the other side to go in just like the other, practically praying I would end up in the right place. I walked over to the green spot and stuck one leg in and eventually, I got completely submerged in darkness, I suddenly couldn't breathe, I felt my lungs fill up with water, I panicked.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! If you don't, I'll cry, and then we'll all be in trouble!


	3. Chapter 3

**I almost cried! but under pressure reviewed! I am adding more characters in this chapter! So you are reading the right story!**

* * *

ASTRID'S POV

I walked down the dusty path with Rou (ROO), and Karyzma (Charisma) up to the small-ish lake. we made it all the way without an incident, but little did I know, it was waiting for us at the top. I looked over the lake, and I saw someone in it, it looked like a man, but had longer hair. I showed Rou, and she waded out into the water, for she was the only one that wasn't afraid of what may be lurking. I realized how large the body looked, and so I followed her out into the murky lake.

JOHN'S POV

I was losing feeling in me, I couldn't think straight, everything was going dark when suddenly I felt two arms lift me up out of the water. they dragged me to shore.

"Is he dead?"

"No, Rou! He's defiantly NOT dead! He has a pulse!"

"So what, Astrid, Watson on Sherlock Holmes missed the pulse!"

"That means nothing to me! OVER HERE KARYZMA!" I opened my eyes to see 2 girls the oldest couldn't have been more than 15, the other looked 13, maybe more.

"Told ya, he wasn't dead!" the youngest one said with a grin, "I'm Rou."

"Uh, John..." I said shaking her hand.

"KARYZMA, WE'VE GOT A LIVE ONE! I'm Astrid." she said with a bright smile.

"Im coming, Im come...Im here! who the 'ell is this nut case?" the apparent Karyzma said.

"John Lennon. where am i?" I asked. I didn't think it was such an odd question being I was just nearly drown.

"Uh, the crappy town of Snellville GA." Rou said.

"Oh ,am i still in 1964?"

"No, 2012!" Karyzma said excitedly.

"wha, when, how? WHERE'S PAUL, GEORGE, AND RINGO?" I yelled.

* * *

**Whoever is TheLef318 THANK YOU!**

**sorry my chapters aren't very long!**


	4. Chapter 4

PAUL'S POV

As Jeanne walked me out of the garden she snapped her fingers and the guards ran up and grabbed my arms.

"You know where to put him." she said as they hauled me away. I thought they were gonna take me to the dungeons, or worse, her private torture chambers. where she could torture me with the things the stories said she held there. they took me into a great hall where there was a great table with food on either ends of it. on the end furthest from me i saw a plump man eating turkey.

"Who's this scrawny little excuse for a man?" the fella asked.

"Paul McCartney, and who are you?" i asked sounding more courageous than i wanted to.

"The king of France!"

"Oh, And im the king of Spain!" i yelled at him, "Oh crud, you are the king, aren't you..."

"You know where to put him!" Ah, that line again! Well this time i knew where they were gonna put me!

"WAIT! I'MM SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN IT! HONEST!" i screamed as they threw me into a room, i didn't know what it looked like, cause i was screemin too much with me eyes closed. i slowly opened my eyes, and realized just where i was!

"I see you finally realized where it was you were! So, my father accepted my proposal? And he must've LOVED you! He never would let this happen to any other commoner!" Jeanne said with a very proud smile on her face.

"What is going on here?" a man's voice echoed across the hall where she stood.

"Charles, what are you doing here?"

"Accepting your marriage proposal, Jeanne! Your father said YES!"

"Really, well he said yes to paul too! I have to pick! Yes that's it! i pick...

* * *

_**Again, sorry it's so short! i'll try harder next time, and the only way for there to be a next time is for you to review! Please,** **review!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS PART IS A LITTLE DIFFERENT SINCE RINGO, AND GEORGE ARE BOTH WITH SHERLOCK HOLMES, THEN BOTH OF THEIR POVS ARE IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

GEORGE'S POV

I was amazed at how Ringo and Sherlock were getting along, while Watson and I were saying how hectic life could get.

"Would you like to join me in a drink?" he asked.

"Would we both fit? But on a more serious note, sure, a little drink never hurt anyone!" we joked while Ringo and sherlock talked about tobacco ash. Soon I was ready for that drink. Watson grabbed sherlock's coat, and sherlock's ear. while I got up and grabbed me coat Ringo did the same.

We made our way to the nearest pub, and the next thing i knew I was being dragged out by my shirt collar and I as being taken all the way back to Watson's in a rush. Something bad was happening, I could feel it. I kinda blacked out mid-way up the stairs.  
I awoke a few hours later, only to hear lot's of chatter, I couldn't really understand it though. My head felt dazed, my eyes stung from light exposure, my arms and legs were, let's just say i wasn't using them for a while! Overall i felt as if i had fallen from a great height. Ringo walked in the room, with his arms crossed. He sat on the cot next to mine. He started to talk, but in mumbles, i had tried to show him i couldn't hear, i had tried to sit up, i had tried to do a lot of things, but failed miserably! Ringo put his head in his arms. he sat like this for a while, until he pulled his head up, and looked over at me. H e got a really happy look on his face, and started to yell for some reason. Watson walked in the room and started to talk. when i didn't respond he started to look worried. he snapped right beside my ear, and shook his head. he put a pencil in my hand and made a fist in my direction i started to strain to even make a fist. i was worried and didn't know what to do. o reven what happened. Watson had an idea. he took the pencil out of my hand and wrote on a piece of paper.

**George,  
****You were in an explosion, you might be stiff and maybe a little def for a little while.**

My eyes were really wide, 'Def, How can i be Def?!'

RINGO'S POV

**Back at the bar-**

Sherlock sat next to me a he pulled out his pipe.

"Do you have tobacco on you?" He asked.

"No, but i do have this!" I said pulling out one of my many cigarettes.

"What's that? Where did you get it? Can i have one?" He asked so many questions that's all i got out of it. I handed it to him, as he pulled out a match-box.

"Do you have a match i could use?" once again i pulled out what he didn't know to be a modern lighter.

"I dont want a silver box, i need a match!" He said growing more and more angry. i flipped the cap back, and lit it.

"What in the, what IS that?" He asked yet again.

* * *

_**I'm REALLY sorry, that i cant make these chapters any longer! But review anyway! Please? And Guest, you don't have to force-feed me cookies! I updated! SEE?! **_

_**No more updating until i know people are reading it! I feel like you are just accidentally clicking it!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Dear Reader,  
Sorry it's been so long! I'll try harder next time!**_

* * *

JOHN'S POV

Karyzma grabbed the towel that she and her sisters were sitting on, and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"Rou," She said like a general, "you run ahead and tell mum and dad what happened, GO!" Rou nodded and sped along down the dirt road.

"So, how old are you lovely girls?" I asked.

"Well, Rou just got to be 14, and I am 16, and Karyzma," who just ran down a different path away from us at lightning speed, "Is 17...how old are you Mr. Lennon?" She asked.

"Oh, well I'm 24. Older than you and your sweet young sisters." I said looking over to her, "Well tell me this, love, why is Rou, so, so..."

"Small, I don't know." She said.

"Well I meant hyper, but alright, small works too!"

"John, if I told you one of my biggest secrets, will you keep it that way?"

"I dunno, maybe. What is it first?"

"Well, I can, well, change my..shape.

"No, I don't believe it!" I said shocked, "Prove it!"

"Ok, well, here I go," she said as she started to get smaller until I she was a baby owl.

"WHAT?" I exclaimed. She started to grow back into herself again.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one in my house who can do extraordinary things!" She said, as we came upon a small cottage in a circle of trees. a small boy was swinging on a tree in the yard.

"CHARLIE!" She yelled.

"Hi Astrid, who's the long-haired weirdo?"

"He is John Lennon, you know like in the video game?"

"BUT MOM SAID HE WAS DEAD!" those words echoed in my ears long after he said it.

"Hey, I need to shower, so John, you go first you're the guest, Dad will lend you some clothes!" Rou said walking up to us.

"Great, I need a shower! But first, your sister said you can do something out of the ordinary. What on earth could it be?"

"ASTRID! I WILL KILL YOU! But I _will_ tell you later, when Charles isn't around!" she said throwing me a playful wink. We walked into her house and she led me to the nearest bathroom and shut the door behind me.

"BUT WHAT ABOUT-"

"Clothes, here!" Rou said opening the door and throwing them at me, "They might be too big. but deal with it!"

I took my shower, put on the clothes, the pants, Thank heavens fit fine, but the shirt as entirely too baggy. the sleeves were too long and the collar of the plain white t-shirt hung off one of my shoulders.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw the family eating at the table. Soon Rou saw me and led me into the backyard.

"what **exactly** did she tell you?" she asked.

"Oh, not a whole lot, just that she wasn't the only one who needed to explain them self. So, EXPLAIN!"

"Well, I, um, I can, stretch myself to extreme lengths, and I can jump." She said not at all sounding impressed with herself.

"Go on them!"

* * *

**So this time I need a name for a bad guy! (I know exactly who it's gonna be!) R&R! I will not update till I get at least one review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I realize it's a bit unfair to not update til someone reviews, so here it is! Chapter 7**

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

As soon as she made her decision I was rushed off to get fitted for a "Proper" suit.

"Now put your arms out!" the short chubby woman said, "Now if you stand still I wont prick ya!" her voice was as shrill as it was annoying!

"Wait, but wont this suit work?" I asked.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT! you don't want your first suit as king to be this grotty thing do ya?

"And why don't I?" I asked.

"Well it's UGLY, BLAND, and what is this flat thing across your chest?"

"That's my tie! And I'll let you know it was the height of fashion in London in 1964!"

"That's a load of rubbish, you ain't from 1964, it's impossible!"

**MEANWHILE**

The 4th of the Beatles went through the box and into a new time. The 4th side turned white and out stepped a hooded figure. he looked at the walls surrounding him. in came a scrawny man with red hair and crooked and rotten teeth.

" I GOT YOUR COFFEE! Hey...did you do something different with your hair today Mr. Starr? Hang-on You ain't Mr-" the poor guy never got to say Starr!

**PAUL**

Once I was fitted for my suit I went to roaming the halls. I saw a little girl around the age of 14. she cleared her throat to get my attention. I turned to her, she was extremely pale.

"Mr. McCartney, I am from November 2012, you have no idea what kind of trouble you are in, absolutely, under no circumstance should you except a wedding gift from a miste- mist-" she collapsed right in front of me. I scooped up the very light for 14-year-old, and took her to Jenny's room. What was i to do with her? When i got there Jenny looked at me with wide eyes.

"You will explain this!" she said as she rushed me over to her bed and told me to lay her down, i looked at her hand and noticed there was something on her hand. I pulled it out, and read it.

**Ello Macca!  
It's your old pal John! I reckon she told you her name, then she passed out! Uh, she, i mean me, this is about me! I am in America, ya know the land of the free, the home of... um, Elvis, i think... Oh, Karyzma just told me that it, and I quote "It's HOME OF THE BRAVE! You TWAT!" well Macca, i really have to go! Her family is including me in dinner! BYE-BYE!**

"Why that little-" Jenny interrupted me before i could say anything against John.

"May I read it? Thanks, uh, But Richard, George, and John were your imaginary friends. Where did you get this kind of paper? Who IS this girl? Why would you go THAT far to trick me?"

"Wha? TOO-MANY-QUESTIONS-BRAIN-SHUTTING-DOWN!" I said as i hung my head.

"PAUL MCCARTNEY I AM THIS CLOSE TO-Look, Paulie, she waking up!" She said nudging me. i looked up just in time to see the little girl's eyes flutter open.

"What's your name, Love?" I asked.

"Rou," She coughed, "Rou Jones."

* * *

**Ok, well Dear "Readers" i hope you liked this chapter, i'm really not gonna finish this story if i dont hear form someone! i feel like you aren't really reading it. So prove me wrong! PLEASE! REVIEW! I really dont care if you are mean about it! Just tell me what can improve, and i could really use a name for a bad guy!**

**~Shortyblackwell1**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks to those who reviewed. No, Natasha it doesn't count if you do it, you live in my house! And SHAME on you who didn't you obviously don't care enough!**

* * *

**RINGO**

I went back to the now pile of rubble and ash that was the pub. I looked around to find my silver lighter, I had dropped it when I went to get George out of the fiery building. I grabbed a stick and started to poke around the ashes for it. I got to where the back room used to be, I poked at one particular pile and to my surprise, it groaned. I cleared away the ashes to find a girl, she was all dirty, and looked like she might be sick if she said anything. she soon sat up and looked me straight in the eye. she stared blankly til something clicked in her mind, she then threw her arms around my neck. I stood up taking her to her feet. I saw something silver stuck to her leg, I then grabbed it in curiosity. It was my lighter, I looked at her with a cocked eyebrow. but, I shrugged it off and lit a cigarette. We slowly but surely made it back to 221 B Baker St. As we walked through the door George looked up from shuffling my deck of cards I handed him before I left.

'His hearing must be commin back," I thought

"RICHARD! WHAT IN HEAVEN'S NAME, WHO? WHERE? WHY?" Watson yelled at me as I set her down on the nearest couch. It happened to be where Sherlock was sitting.

"I don't know, the burnt down pub, and well she is alive, and your a doctor." I said.

"Fine, bring her in here!" He said taking me and the girl I was carrying into the same room George was in. The doctor walked out of the room, and I had an idea. I pulled out the lighter, and lied it next to her leg. it immediately clung to her leg, and hung there vertically. she groaned and rolled over, as I pulled it off. Watson walked in the room and sat next to the girl's bed.

"Roll her over would you?" He asked.

"Oh, yeah sure," I said as I grabbed her right arm, and rolled her on her back.

"Now, she isn't conscious, but I think I may be able to wake her," Well he did manage to get her attention, but not quite awake, her name was still a mystery.

**ASTRID**

Last night I fell asleep dreaming an endless dream of confusion til Charlie woke me up with his normal grin replaced by a worried frown.

"Any sign of Rou?" I asked. He shook his head and buried his face in my shoulder. we cried for a while, until I broke the silence, "We'll find her, I promise..."

"CHARLIE, BUS!" Mom yelled.

"I'll see you tonight Charlie..."

"See you too!" He said over his shoulder. I made my way down stairs, to find 2 servings of food left. I ate my serving and took a walk outside. I saw John up at the creek, and went to him. He slowly waved and went to me.

"Any food left?" He asked. I slowly nodded, "Hey," He said lifting my head, "We'll find her."

"Are you sure, we'll find her?"

"No, but I think it's as possible as finding the other Beatles, and getting back to our own time."

"IT'S HOPELESS! Just admit it! It will NEVER happen!" I tore by him and ran farther than I had ever been, past the lake, and the hill. i sat in a tree and thought of where the other Beatles might've gone. I thought about where George must've been. And before i knew it, i was slowly falling asleep in the tree, everything around me disappeared and soon i was alone. I awoke to sounds of screams, and "Run for your life!"'s I opened my eyes and saw everything around me erupt into flames. these type of things happen when we find a new power, but what IS it?

* * *

**WASN'T THAT JUST EXHILARATING? I wonder what the BAD GUY'S name is? Review! (And tell me) Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Karyzma**

"Any sign of them?" Charlie asked.

"No, I am sorry."

"Hi. What's wrong I can't seem to find Astrid anywhere." John asked walking up to us.

"She's gone, like Rou. where was the last time you saw her?" I asked.

"Oh, well she wasn't happy with me, she ran off past the hill." He said pointing.

"Charlie, go with John, he will help you look." I said even though I don't trust him as far as I can spit.

"Oh, will you do that thing, before I go?" He asked pleading with his big brown eyes, until I found myself saying yes. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. soon I found myself looking at the world from 100 different angles. I heard John gasp.

**John**

"How-when-where-why did you do that?" I asked finally finding the words i needed.

"I multiply, and i could multiply you too!" She said.

"Would it hurt?"

"Probably!" she said excitedly.

"You really hate me dont you."

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Charlie, shall we?" I asked holding out my hand.

"Sure dude!" He said taking it. as we walked toward the woods i let go of his hand, and started running. I looked behind me, and Charlie was jogging along.

"COME ON LAZY BUM!" I yelled. he glared at me, and bolted at me. i soon couldn't see him. he was too far ahead. I soon saw the hill, and saw charlie atop it, he was looking at the tree, which was now in flames.

"Uh," he said as he ran over to me in a panic, "I gotta go and tell mom an dad abut this!" he said as he ran off.

"Alrighty than," I thought to myself. I started to wander around, and i thought about the tree burning.

_-Isn't it good, I'm burning some wood- It needs some work._ I thought.

* * *

Well that was another exciting addition of _: A Beatles story.


	10. Chapter 10

**ROU**

I got a nice old-timey dress from Jeanne. It was a bit more confusing to put on then flare jeans, and a tee shirt.

"So, Rou, is it? How did you get here?" She asked.

"Oh, well I don't know. It ain't like I am dreaming! And if I am, this is the most vivid dream I ever had!" I said before biting into the roll Paul had brought me. Paul started snickering. "What?" I asked.

"Look at Jenny, she's practically twitching, you have such bad grammar!" I rolled my eyes at him.

"What did her stuttering in her sleep mean, you know about her sisters." Jenny asked Paul.

He shrugged, "Ask her yourself!"

"Well?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Uh, well my family is weird, in well a weird sense! We, me and my sisters, can do off things that normal people can't."

"Like what?" Paul asked wide eyed.

"Well, I can stretch myself to odd lengths, and I can jump, really high." that sentence sounded like a question.

"Really? Can you show me?"

"Uh, sure, once I get my strength back. but I think I can do a little something, just for a moment." I said slowly, "Grab my hand, and pull as hard as you want." I said holding out my arm.

"Really?"

"No, you don't have to do this now, you can work on your strength." Jenny said trying to help.

But Paul pulled, and pulled and pulled till my arm was in a pile on the floor.

"That was amazing!" Paul said.

"I know," I said feeling sleepy already, "May I take a short nap? Th-then I promise I will tell you how these powers came to be..." I said slowly blacking out.

**PAUL**

_Should we get some medical attention?_ I thought, _No, then they will find out about the fact she's not normal, probably better off sleeping, wait, is she still_ _sleeping?_ I looked over to her, and saw her eyes open, she looked sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Deep in thought, I miss my brother, and sisters, and mom, and dad." she said adding one as she thought of them.

"Oh, well I can appreciate that," My brain started to think at a rapid rate, then it came to a halt, "Hey, you said you were with John, right, well maybe you can get back the way you came. And take me back with you!"

"Good idea, but i'm pretty sure it was my sister,"

"Tell me about your granddad! You said right before you fell asleep, you would tell us if we left you alone long enough to sleep! SPEAK!"

"I WOULD IF YOU'D STOP YELLING!" She yelled, even louder than I ever could, "Thank you, now it's a bit confusing, so pay attention, Well our granddad, he is well immortal unless killed, which means, he won't die of old age. He came across the ocean on the Nina, one of Christopher Columbus's ships. His powers are Time-travel, and Sight."

"Wait, he can see, that's his super power?"

"No dummy, Sight into the future." She rolled her eyes at me, "Any who, he was "Blesses by the Indian spirits" Or so he said."

"What was his name?"

"Crow,"

"Crow? Like the bird?"

"Well his name was originally Gulliver, but he saw into the future, and changed it to Crow."

"Crow, Crow? So how many times before a giant void comes up and swallows us whole?"

"It's not like Beetle Juice! It doesn't do anything like that!"

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter, i don't know how long it is, but Celestarts, THANK YOU FOR THE NAMES!**


	11. Chapter 11

**George**

I almost have my hearing back! I know, cause I woke up to someone crying. I looked over at the steel bed next to mine, the bird Ringo brought in yesterday. Her arm was stuck in an odd position, under her pillow. I slowly got up out of bed, and moved her arm, she almost screamed. I slowly moved towards the other side of the bed.

"Are you my guardian angel?" She asked. I shook my head and giggled a little.

"No, why of course not!" I said as she smothered her face in her pillow. I chuckled a little.

"Why were you stuck to the bed frame?" I asked her.

"Well, you won't believe me, but it runs in my family." She said sitting up.

"I have traveled through time, lived through an explosion AND met Sherlock stinking Holmes! I don't think I couldn't believe anything ever again!"

"Yeah," She shook her head, "I guess this entire story is kinda bizarre I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking! I just popped back in time, then I would EXPLODE ON CONTACT!" She yelled at me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, "YOU WERE THE EXPLOSION?"

"Uh, Yeah, i think so, I'm not sure," She looked at her lap like she was ashamed of something.

"Well there is nothing to be upset about! I can now say i was in an explosion! That is a _good_ thing!" I said trying to cheer her up. we soon heard foot step, and I tried to get to bed but, before I could Ringo walked into the room and saw her sitting up.

"She's alive?" Ringo said to me pointing.

"Well yeah!" I said. He tiptoed over to her

over to her, and tapped her shoulder. She jumped a little.

"Hi, I'm Richie. I am the one that brought you in here." He said as he sat next to her.

"Hi Richie, I'm a little woozy." She said as she stood up.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Uh, Astrid, I think. Yeah, Astrid Jones. I have two sisters, and one brother. He was named Charles, and the girls were, us, I think they were Karma, and I think Row." She said shaking her head.

"Well we'll find them, they gotta be here somewhere." he said, trying to reassure her.

"No they aren't anywhere near here, they live in America, and not in this year. they live in 2012. More than 200 years." She said shaking her head. She looked at Ringo, and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Uh," Ringo said awkwardly patting her back. She sat up and looked around, and stood up.

"You, you believe me, don't you!" She said pointing at me.

"I, uh,"

"You said that you couldn't not believe anything any more!" She yelled.

"Good thing Watson, and Sherlock are out tonight." Ringo said as she stood on shaky legs.

"Well, I have to wrap my head around the fact that YOUR CRAZY!" I said.

"I am not crazy, ROU is crazy, I am not crazy. you haven't seen crazy til you see Rou." She said back her legs shaking and vibrating against one another. She then mumbled, "I have to get out of here," she then shrunk down to an unusual size. She became a rodent and stood on her hind legs.

"Your a rat!" Ringo said pulling his legs to his chest.

"I am not you ninny, I am a mouse!"

"HA, HA HA! The great Ringo is afraid of a mouse!" I said erupting into laughter.

* * *

**As always REVIEW! I know, I need to make my chapters longer! I'm really trying though!**


	12. Chapter 12

**John's POV**

At dinner we all were extremely quiet as Charlie blabbered on, and on, and on, about his speed.

"And I owe it all to John, if he hadn't pushed me to race him I wouldn't have gone really fast!"

"But then the tree caught on fire," I mumbled.

"What caught on fire?" Karyzma asked.

"The old oak, I'm sorry mom, my attention was focused on the tree cause we were racing to the tr-" She interrupted Charlie.

"NO! YOU BURNT IT DOWN! YOU WILL BE CURSED FOR ALL OF ETERNITY!" She yelled, she stormed out of the room and into the hallway.

"Bellona," Their dad said as he followed her.

"We'll that was fun," I said.

"This is no time to be sarcastic! Do you know what was so important about that tree? That tree was put there by Crow, He planted it as a child and it has grown as he has! Now you have put a curse on us all," Karyzma said going to her room And slamming the door shut.

"What is up with them?" I asked.

"I don't know, but there is something I don't like about that crow guy," Charlie said, "Hey! You wanna go and play my favorite game?"

"Sure what is it?" I asked.

"BEATLES ROCK BAND!" He shouted like I should know.

**Astrid's POV**

I walked along the grubby street, 'Why did I even leave that house?' I asked myself. I went around a corner and saw the 2 Beatles, Ringo and George went in opposite directions, Ringo went into a clock shop, and George went around the other corner to where I couldn't see him. 'Ringo is the gentler of the two, so I'll follow him first.' I thought, I slowly went into the clock shop and was immediately stopped at the door.

"My dear, no woman without proper clothing is allowed unless accompanied by a gentleman." He said pushing me back out the door.

"Wait! Astrid, darling, where have you been? I've looked all over town trying to find you, when I saw this clock shop and thought that clock would be a perfect addition to your collection!" Ringo said pointing at a clock that looked like a pile of rubbish.

"Oh, my sweet," I said through clenched teeth, "Where have _you_ been? I've looked all over for you too! Then I saw this clock and fell instantly in love with it!" I said. Ringo walked me over to the glass case and saw George walking towards the store.

"GEORGE!" Ringo screamed.

"OH! Hey Richie!" He said walking in, "You caught our little mouse?" He said.

"Yeah, she walked right into the store, got pushed out for how inappropriately she was dressed, then I saved her!" He said putting his arm around my shoulders playfully. I giggled a little and started to listen to them.

"Well how will we get home?" George asked.

"Well I don't know, how did we get here? First we must answer that question."

"Wow, some of Sherlock rubbed off on you Richie," Ringo looked infuriated.

"Stop calling me Richie, I am Ringo for a reason, NOW! I have a pl-"

"You can't have a plan, I know exactly how I got here, and I get myself and you two back to John, but I can't get you home, not without Paul!"

"THEN DO IT HONEY!" George screamed. A man walked up to the counter and sighed.

"I'm sorry boys you all must leave, people are staring, and I already have enough of a headache! So...GO!" He said ushering us out the door.

"Grab my arms," I said the reluctantly did, and soon there was nothing but to tight grips on my wrists, but other than that, it was utter darkness.

**Rou's POV**

I had spent 3 weeks with Paul and Jenny, and it was the day they were expected to get married. Paul and I have been devising a plan to get the heck out of there, and thank heaven for the BBC. I thought about the days and weeks I had spent watching Doctor Who. After that I studied up on the subject of time travel, an. I did everything possible, I even got the stability app to see if it was stable or not. Some how I had reduced the bulky box I had everything in, to a square inch cube.

"Paul, are you willing to risk your watch to take us home?" I asked holding out my hand. He nodded. I set the cube to 3:00 pm.

"Alright, it's gonna take about 30 minutes to see if it works."

"Why soo long?" He asked as it slowly disappeared.

"Well nearest hour, and it's too late now!" I said.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

A small black cube showed up on the table next to me. I gasped.

"PAUL! PAUL WE CAN GO HOME NOW!" I screamed running into the room. I found Paul standing in some sort of trance. I screamed in his ear repeatedly. But it was no use, his mouth was partly open and his eyes were glazed over.

_No use trying to wake him... _a voice echoed in my head, _His concision mind is tucked away, and I am here to stay..._ It faded off. I freaked out, I dialed the numbers to get back home, I knew taking a trip this soon after using it would corrode the inside, but I had to get Paul out of there. I didn't know if my small body would make such a trip, but I knew Paul would, and that was all that mattered. A cold, sharp wind hit my face as I held the cube between mine and Paul's hands. Daylight invaded my space, as we crash-landed on the pavement of our driveway.

**Charlie's POV**

We went outside after I brutally beat John at his own game (Literally at his own game) As soon as we got past the cars, we saw 2 bodies laying on the driveway.

"Paul?" John ventured.

"Rou, Astrid?" I couldn't tell which. She sat up rubbing her head. I realized it was Rou, "What's wrong with Paul, Rou?" I asked.

"I- Help Paul inside," I realized she was crying and looking at her left arm. I walked over to her with John following.

"Take Paul inside Charlie," John said to me. I put my arm around John's shoulders and started dragging him inside, "I GOT SPEED, NOT STRENGTH!" I yelled over my shoulder.

**John's POV**

Charlie pulled Paul inside as I sat down next to Rou. I looked at her arm and saw the odd angle it was in. I picked up her arm and ran my finger down the cut that rand across the inside of it from the wrist to the elbow. She winced alot, but she didn't scream or pass out from the pain. She was tough, but stubborn. I helped her up and noticed a little black box steaming in her hand, it looked like it had burst into flames. I slowly took it from her, and looked at it. We walked back in the house.

"ROU MY BABY GIRL! Are you alright?" Bellona, (Their Mom), bustled in, and took her daughter's arm and st to fix it.

"HEY PAULIE! HOW YA FEELIN?" I asked loudly.

"Now, I have a headache," Paul said as he sat up. There was a loud knock on the door, I went to answer it.

"Hey, John,"

* * *

**Hi, if there are any who haven't given up on this story, I an truly sorry that I haven't updated in like an eternity, but I have written a really long chapter to show how sorry I am, So am I forgiven?**

**~ShortyBlackwell1**


	13. Chapter 13

**Astrid**

I slowly opened my eyes and saw my brilliant home, it looked different. I had realized how off I was when I saw 2 adult looking people and a shorter person. They walked out the door.

"Astrid?" The smaller girl asked after she saw me. She decided it was me, and ran up to give me a hug, she was a little taller then me, but I could tell it was Rou, "Oh, Astrid," She pulled back.

"UH, ROU? SHE'S AWAKE...AGAIN!" A man yelled from the door way, with a baby in his arms.

"Alright! I'll be right there, after I talk to someone...very special." She smiled, "OH! I almost forgot," She handed me a rusty old bronze telescope, "You-you don't recognize me, do you?" She asked.

"You're Rou, my younger sister, or right now, should I say older!" I chuckled, "Who's that?" I asked gesturing to the man, and the baby.

"Bellona, after Mom," She said smiling.

"Where did my life go?" I asked. The boys cleared their throats.

"OH! You have to go...like NOW! Just let me talk to the boys," She gave me another hug, and walked to George and wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Then turned to Ringo.

"No matter what I tell you in the past, you are and were my favorite Beatle." She gave him a hug too, "GO AND SAVE THE WORLD FOR ME!" She yelled as she disappeared into the darkness.

We soon reappeared in the right time, and the right place.

"This way boys," I said realizing I was still in a night gown, "I need a change of clothes!" I said as I knocked on the door.

**Charlie**

A man rummaged through a filing cabinet and closed his eyes. He soon disappeared as a hooded figure blasted through the door.

"CROW!" Someone yelled.

"OW!" I said quietly, John saw my pain and walked over.

"Hey Charles," He said sitting next to me. My vision had blurred, but it slowly came into focus. "Charlie?" He asked again.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked.

"You alright, you look sickly, like someone kicked you in the stomach," He said.

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just a bit of a headache." I answered.

"You've been having headaches for awhile now, you sure your alright?"

"You've been having headaches?" their mother asked, "Maybe you have one of Crow's powers, foresight." She said.

"No, Mom, I don't think-"

"But it is! What did you-"

"Just see, well it was a man, he was rifling through a filing cabinet, then he disappeared, and another man in a hooded cloak busted in and shouted something about a bird." I said quickly.

"What kind of bird?" John asked.

"Oh, it was just a pigeon, or a crow or something like that." I answered, "Why?"

"Crow?" Rou said he eyes got wide.

"Yes what can you remember about the legends that had to do with a crow, or a man maybe named Crow." Their mom asked.

"Uh, Crow is the son of Damien, he was on of the original pioneers, and he AND his son are both our ancestors, and it's like their our granddad, and great granddad. They are immortal unless killed, and here's my question, what are they doing in our neck of the woods?" Rou spouted knowledge, like that was all she had ever known, "And, bad news for you Charlie, They both have time-travel abilities AND can see into the future. It's said, that whoever has these abilities is cursed, and destined to...uh, Mom, can I talk to you for a minute," She asked.

"Sure, what is it? What's the end of your sentence?"

"Well, the book said one shall die, and the other be forever crippled in some way," She said quietly, "And I think Astrid is the other one mentioned." She swallowed hard. A knock came to the door.

"I'll get it...AGAIN!" John said, the first time it had been a traveling sales men, but this time...

**John **

"JOHN! OH I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU!" A young girl who was accompanied by Ringo and George jumped up and gave me a hug.

"Who's this?" I mouthed.

"Astrid, you might want to let John breathe, ok?" George said.

"Where's Charlie? Is Rou back? Do you have Paul? How's Karyzma? MOM?" She yelled pushing past me, and running to the living room.

"Astrid?" Charlie asked. He jumped up and gave his sister a hug, and she kissed his head.

"Oh, I missed you! Mom, I have Time-Travel..." she said smiling brightly, we all sighed, and looked at the two, "What, do I have dirt on my face? Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to tell you we have to find these two me, and stop them from doing something, I think they want to destroy our ENTIRE family." Rou said.

"Tell me what I have to do," She said.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUH! I have had no Ideas for this story, but now...OH HO HO! I have a headache thinking about all the possibilities! Please Review! **

**~Shoryblackwell1**


	14. Chapter 14

**Charlie **

"Oh, boy," I mumbled as I crumbled into a pile on the floor.

"Charlie!" Astrid yelled and knelt beside me, and sat me up.

"What do you see?" Mom asked.

"Umm, Well there is a man, he has a file, and is running down a hall, and a dark figure is getting closer the faster he runs. The man with the file is the same one that the dark figure called after he ran with whatever it was in his hand at the time." I soon lost the image, but gained access to see where they were, "The woods behind the house, and their coming fast!" As if to prove my point a knock came mere seconds after I spoke.

"We can't let him in! It's Crow! He's one of the bad guys!" Karyzma yelled from the door.

"NO! Let him in! He has something we need!" I shouted. She opened the door to let him in.

"Hello, my name is Gulliver Crow, and I have something that will save your lives," He handed the file to me. I opened it, and read the legend that went like this.

"When Daemon returns 6 shall answer the call with the chosen 3-" I started.

"That's me, you , and her," Crow said pointing to Astrid, I glared, "Continue, Continue!"

"They shall fight, and 1- 1 shall end. They must out-wit, out-last, and out-stand. Only **then **shall he fall, and Crow shall be free to age again."

"Girls, Boys, go get changed up," Mom said, "And..." She looked around, "Get the Christmas Presents." What Mom meant about "Christmas Presents" Was our own way to protect ourselves, based on our personalities.

**Rou is attractive, but dangerous, and quite tomboy-ish so they got her a dagger with various jewels in the hilt.**

**Astrid is closed up most of the time. Always far from the fight. She is tall and thin, so Mom, and Dad got her a long bow.**

**Karyzma is tall, and thin. She is extremely girly, and loves anything pink and/or sparkly. So they got her a sword that is clear as a mirror, and tinted pink.**

**And finally me, I am pretty much a mixture of Rou, and Astrid, so they got me a silver long sword. **

Once we were all ready a dark cloud rested over the lawn. Rou shivered, and looked around.

"I'm scared," She said she was breathing hard, and looking like she was either gonna cry, or throw up, "I've never used this, I don't know how! What am I gonna do?" She said. We all stopped, and looked at her. She began to cry. She tried to rein it in, and calm down, but this only made her cry harder. John looked at her, and gave her a hug. He really had a soft spot for her. She pulled back, and took a deep breath. She nodded, and began to walk again.

(Ok, from this point on it'll be in the narrators POV)

The 8 walked into the forest, and came to a clearing. There was a swirl of dry leaves, and there was a hooded figure. He whipped off the cloak, and revealed his ever-changing skin. His appearance never stayed for more than a few seconds.

"Alright, who's first," His voice was neither man, nor woman, "Who shall out-wit me?" He asked.

"I will!" Astrid yelled.

"The yelling was a bit unnecessary," Rou said, "Just saying," Astrid rolled her eyes, and stepped forward.

"Choose your weapon," He said. Astrid thought back to when she read the Hobbit, and decided to do riddles.

"Riddles,"

"Alright, you go first," He said

"No, he who strikes first loses," She said, "You go," She said.

"What has holes, but still holds water?" He asked.

"A sponge. What is the only thing you can put in a bucket to make it lighter?"

"A hole. What is in my pocket?" He asked. She looked at his outfit, and noticed something.

"Nothing, you have no pockets," She said.

"Clever girl," He said scoffing, "but can you fight?" He pulled a sword out of thin air, and lunged.

* * *

**DU DU DUUUUUUUHHHH!**


End file.
